1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of optical or electrical plugs and ports. In particular, the present invention relates to a device to hold multiple plugs, which allows the multiple plugs to be simultaneously mated and unmated with a plurality of ports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several switch pack devices are known in the prior art for holding multiple plug connectors, such as electrical or optical plugs, wherein the switch pack device permits the plugs to be simultaneously mated and unmated to a row, or multiple rows, of ports.
The following US patents and published applications show the general state of the art of such devices, and the disclosures of each of these US patents or US published patent applications are herein incorporated by reference: U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,123,564; 6,857,900; 7,140,911; 7,374,447; 7,381,087; 8,167,638; and US Published Patent Application 2011/0312203.